


Black Velvet

by BurningPlumBranches



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Cock Bondage, M/M, Sex Toys, Whips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningPlumBranches/pseuds/BurningPlumBranches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another bondage, BDSM dabble, unrelated to my last one. </p>
<p>Alois did not know what he was getting into when he signed the contract. Claude wanted him, body and soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Velvet

Alois' woke up in a haxe and took in his souroundings. His hands were tied and pulled above his head, and there was a gag in his mouth. He was on his bed, positioned on his knees, and they were spred just a little. He was naked, save for the ropes that tied his hands and something, a black, silk ribbon, tied tightly around his throbbing cock. He moaned.

"You're awake, Your Highness?" Claude said softly, reaching around and gently tweeking Alois' soft pink nipples. Alois moaned through the gag again. Claude slowly licked Alois' neck, sending shiver's down the boy's spine, "I have a wonderful night planed for you, Dear Alois. By then end of it, I'll have you begging for my cock, you'll want it more than you want air~" he whispered in his ear. Alois moaned again, unable to tell him that he already wanted the demon's cock, "You have to ear my cock first, Alois, do you want to ear my cock in your tight little ass?" Alois nodded, "Good boy~"

Claude slowly inserted two lubed fingers inside Alois' ass, and then began to finger fuck him relentlessly. Alois nearly schreeked moaning so loud through the gag, and bucked his hips as his tied dick gave a twitch. "Do you like that my good little Earl? Ah, I think you like that~ Wait til you see what I have next. We have to strech that little hole to fit my big, demon, cock." Claude waved a rather large plug infrount of Alois's face to see, before lubing it up and then gently shoving it in as the boy moaned and screamed.

"Those sounds you make are beautiful~ They'll be more lovely with what's coming next..." He gave Alois' ass a hard smack with his hand and the boy yelped and jumped. Claude took out a whip, and without showing it, began to swing it quickly, as to just brush accross the boy's bare backside. Alois screamed and tried to get away, but at the same time, it felt so good, and he moaned, bouncing on the pulg, to push it deeper. 

"Ah~ I knew you'd like it~ Keep that plug in now, and I'll give you a bigger one, then I'll let you have my dick~ What do you say, Alois?"

Alois moaned in responce. Claude undid the gaga, "Repeat that, darling."

"I want your cock..." Alois panted. Claude smacked his ass again, hard, reaching around his other hand to roughly fondle him, "Say again~"

"I want you big, demon cock, Claude, please give it to me~"

"Ah, in time, dear." he kissed Alois' temple and resumed whiping him, leaving the gag off. Alois moaned and bounced more on the plug, until Claude came a tore it out of him, causing a scream to rip from Alois' mouth. Claude began to fuck him with the handle of the whip, "How about that?" he asked

"Oh! AH! Oh Claude! AAAH!!!!!" ALois screamed. Claude fucked him harder and faster until Alois' knees gave out. Claude walked away for a moment, and came back with a bigger pug, and a crop. He pushed the plug into Alois, causing more moans, and then positioned himself infround of Alois, and pulled out his cock, bringing Alois face close to it with one hand, and smacking his ass with the crop with the other hand, "Lick and suck it, tast this nice cock."

"Mmmmm~" Alois moaed as he began to lick. Claude shoved it more to him, and Alois took the head in, "Mmmmmm..." he moaned, Claude ran his finger through the boy's hair, petting and cooing at him. "Take it all~ Take the whole thing~ I know you can do it." Alois kept going, slowly bobbing his head and taking more and more until he began to gag on it. Claude forced his head down, making Alois gag more, "Keep going, you can take it all, ah~" Tears ran down Alois' face and Claude pulled out, making Alois cough.

"Good boy~ Look how hard I am. No, I'm going to give you my cock." Alois moaned with need, "But first, now that you've earned my cock, you have to earn the right to cum. Do you know how you're going to do that? By making me cum 2 times!~"

Alois groaned, "Please.... please fuck me...."

"As you wish, Your highness...." Claude untied the rope wwhere it was holding Alois' arms up, then tied it around his neck, not enough to chock him. He pushed Alois' face into the pillows, fucking him with his finger some, "You're still so tight~" Alois whimered as he felt Claude's hand withdraw and the tip of his cock pressing up against him. 

Alois moaned and felt himself streched more as Claude slowly pushed in. He arched his back up and Claude stroked it and gently pushed it back down, "Ssssssh... it's not even half in, you're doing so good~" Alois whimpered, but once he adjusted, Claude kept going. Alois moaned louder and louder until it was all the way in. He panted heavly. Claude began to take it out, making Alois feel empty. He didn't remove the tip, then slamed back into ALois, making him Scream into the pillow. Claude brought his face up, "No, I want to hear your screams." he said, pulling out and slamming into the small boy's tight ass again, making Alois scream louder. "That's it~ Beautiful~" 

Claude grabbed the boy's hips, in a way that there'd be purple blooms of bruises the next day, and began a quick, but stedy rythem. Claude panted and huffed, while Alois moaned and screamed. Claude sped up and went harder as he got closer to climax. Alois felt it get bigger before it filled him with Claude's cum. He moaned loudly as Claude pulled out and put the big plug back in, keeping the cum traped for the most part. 

"Let me cum... please...."

Claude replied with a hard smack on Alois' ass, "You have to make me cum 1 more time." Alois groaned. Claude fliped him over, undoing the rope around his neck and tieing it to the bed post. He took back the ridding crop, "Let's punish that naughty little sin between your legs...." Claude began to whip Alois' smallish dick. Alois screamed each time the crop hit him. Claude also hit his thighs and Alois would moan, "You like that, you greedy little devil~ Ah~"

"Yes, I like it.." Alois panted. Claude bent his head down and licked the boy's thighs. Alois moaned. Claude began to suck on his balls, nibbling them softly. Alois wated to cum so bad. 

"Do you want to cum?"

"Yes! Yes please!"

Claude pulled up and smaked him hard with the crop on the dick again. Alois screamed. Claude removed the plug and moved Alois' legs , pushing them back with his hads, "Then I should go ahead and fuck your naughtly little hold, hu?"

"Please... please fuck my naughtly hole~ Fuck it hard~"

Claude shoved himself in again, bring Alois to moaning loudly again. Claude fucked much harder this time, bring Alois to tears.

"Do you want to stop?" Claude panted. 

Alois shook his head, no. Claude pulled out and finished off, covering Alois's chest with his cum, then quickly untied the boy's dick and jerked him off. 

Alois moaned and sighed with relief. Claude un tied him compleetly and rocked him, petting his hair, and telling him how good he did and how great it felt. 

"Next time, you have to make me cum 5 times before you can cum~" 

Alois whimpered, but nodded. 


End file.
